The White Rose
by mirakiayah
Summary: Alak Tarr/OC Life is unexpected. One minute I'm laying on my bed, the next I'm past out, waking up to some freak examining me, and my main thought's are, 'Where's the costumes, and why am I in a hospital' "Did I miss something? Or is my doctor a reptile?"
1. Chapter 1

Life's interesting... best way to put it, when you look around. Because when I woke up in the middle of the night and took a look around that was the least I could say.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry if it's not to good but i just mainly wanted to put a lot of details in there, pretty much the basis of the chapter... oh yeah and i do not own any defiance characters or events... :)**

**_previously: ~{Life's interesting... best way to put it, when you look around. Because when I woke up in the middle of the night and took a look around that was the least I could say.}~_**

Chapter two

You see I'm just a normal seventeen year old, you know wishing for a different life, better, less boring. Now usually you just end up carrying on with your life, going through high school, heading of to collage, getting a simple job. It seems my life is headed in a different direction, different time. See I had epilepsy/seizures, and the medicine helps. I wanted to be considered normal to other people, not just told that I'm normal but to feel normal as well.

I can tell you I look normal, I'm 5,6" with an hour glass figure, long legs, very light olive skin, slim toned body with a tiny waist, bright green eyes, and hazel honey hair with a square shaped face. I was considered beautiful to a lot of people, I considered myself ordinary. Beauty to me is an off and on thing, you have to be beautiful on the inside to be beautiful in your own eyes, and one day you look up and think to yourself who is that I don't remember being beautiful yesterday.

So let me explain what's going on, my parents went out for the night like usual on Saturdays, I decided to go to bed. You know get up early the next morning church and all. So when I suddenly started feeling fuzzy and light headed, I took my medicine early.

Normally I would take it a 9:30 just before I went to sleep.

My medicine takes a while to kick in, so I decided to take a shower before bed help my body speed up the process. I suppose I'm a bit self-conscious, I notice it every time I take a shower I look in the mirror and feel like I need to lose weight every time I see myself, but I don't always feel I should I cant eat unhealthy things or specific foods either. the shower helped, but made me drowsy so i dried off braided my hair and put on some gym shorts with a extra loose t-shirt, both borrowed from dad of course. then I put in my headphones can't sleep without music, and laid down to Toby Mac.

My last thought before I went to sleep was, _'I wish I was different, I wish I could have a different life with a different reality.'_

Then I was out like a light, having no idea I was heading for a completely different life in a completely different time.


	3. Chapter 3

previously: My last thought before I went to sleep was, _'I wish I was different, I wish I could have a different life with a different reality.'_

Then I was out like a light, having no idea I was heading for a completely different life in a completely different time.

Chapter Three

I started waking up, _'Ugh, I got tangled up in my headphones again.' _ "m-mm, what time is it? Ugh, mom's gonna kill me… sigh." I said tiredly with my eyes closed, _'Might as well get up." _I go to get up and I'm stuck, I open my eyes and I see a strange room, hospital room maybe? _'No wonder it's so bright I think I'm in a hospital. Strange one at that, wonder how I got here.' _ I look around again to see why I'm stuck and I'm hand cuffed to a hospital bed, last time I checked I wasn't dangerous. "Huh, handcuffs. Okay, let's figure out why I'm here. Nurse! Nurse! Hello?" I started getting kind of worried, _'I mean I can't be alone here. Can I?' _ I twist my hand a bit to sit up, and look around.

"I'm the doctor, not the nurse. Now what do you need?" the doctor said sounding irritated when she rounds the corner. Now I think I'm seeing things, cause I have to do a double take here. Because either she's has a massive skin condition or she's a reptile, but you know how many times do you see a human reptile running around, yeah see what I mean crazy~ ... Now let's see what I can find out. "Why exactly am I handcuffed to the bed, and how did I get here exactly?... you know just curious... heh.." I asked her, I don't really know what I wanted to know first... what's going on with me or everything else… "They found you outside the gate, you were just laying there pasted out, wouldn't wake up so they sent you to me." She said sighing. "You seem fine perfect health for your age, quite strange for someone just past out in the middle of the road. You should have something wrong with you, a bruise or scratch, something, but I can't seem to find anything wrong." She said sounding frustrated with the fact that I'm healthy. Before I can try finding a proper reply a Sheriff walks in. "Why are you frustrated with the fact that she's as healthy as a horse? Oh I'm Sheriff Clancy I'm the one that found you." The Sheriff said talking to me, not really paying attention to the doctor. "My thoughts exactly, and how you find me Sheriff, by the way what's up with the handcuffs?" I asked him, I mean he seemed nice enough, you know like those old people usually do. "Well, we don't know who you are and we thoughts you were with the others, but they don't seem to know you either. If I don't know you how do I trust you to let you walk around." He said, I mean I was kinda hurt, I mean I'd have to have a pretty good reason to hurt someone. I scoffed, "I would never hurt someone unless it was in self-defense, what reason would I have to hurt anyone here. So far all you people have done is help me." I looked at him like he was crazy cause I mean I didn't have a reason to hurt anyone. He looked at me then sighed.

"I'll give you one chance here, got it?" he said sternly while unlocking my cuffs. I looked him straight in the eyes and said with a smirk, "I'll do my best you know being a kid, I'm bound to get into some kind of trouble." I gave him a cheeky smile. He laughed at me, "At least your telling the truth." He said with a smile, I smiled back. Then I thought for a second to myself, _'Okay Renai, you know what your doing here, let's figure out everything else. Like __where's the costumes, and why am I in a hospital' _"Did I miss something? Or is my doctor a reptile?" I asked, he looked at me funny and said, "You don't have much room to talk you look like what us humans used to say 'A different kind of vampire' you know what with the skin, hair, and eyes. But yeah you could say she's a different kind of reptiles" I looked at him like he was crazy, I was still stuck on what he said about me, "last time I checked I was human." I said to him putting emphasis on human, it was his turn to look at me like I was crazy, "Don't believe me go look in the mirror, it's the reason you were cuffed most Catsithans outside the gate are more dangerous than ark hunters." He said, I thought for a second, _'He seems to think I'm not human and that I don't look it either I should probably see what he's talking about.' _

"Alright say I believe you, let's see that mirror." I said skeptically, I mean might as well see what he's talking about, right? He points off to a door in the room I hadn't noticed, "Bathrooms over there, you can wash up a bit and since you seem to think your human you can see what I mean for yourself." I got up slowly and walked to the bathroom. I opened the door and looked in the mirror and saw what he meant. I didn't look human at all, same square shaped face though so still the same in a few ways, along with my height, legs, lean toned hour glass figure with tiny waist. Along with a few strange but flattering additions ,pure white skin, pale violet eyes, white hair with blue highlights, along different clothes. I have a feeling that I have none of the clothes I'm used to. What I'm wearing is a bit filthy probably from laying on the ground.

Now see this is something I would usually never wear I'm more on the modest side trying to keep my physical looks played down a bit, because of the fact I want guys to you know like me for me and I'm just modest, but these clothes show off every curve and show more skin than I'm comfortable with. Their tight leather black jeans meant to keep warm and stay dry but their quite comfortable too. Black leather knee high boots, zipper on the inner side and top of the back, with an almost non-existent heel. But my shirt was more of a corset tank top that was form fitting and dark blue, probably to match my hair, and surprisingly sapphire blue nails. Seems like some things don't change I only have black eyeliner on. I don't like wearing make up, most of the time, I only wear make-up to much trouble.

I decided to stop admiring myself and get cleaned up a bit. I rinsed my face off and dried it with a towel, then used it to dust myself off. I thought for a minuet I need to fix my hair a bit, brush it out at least. If I have new clothes I might have a bag or some thing too. "Sheriff? Did I have anything with me like a bag or something?" I asked him as I walked out of the bathroom. "yeah, your things are on the counter over there. I hope your not very confused anymore." He said, I looked at him and smiled. "Don't worry I'm fine, everything's clearing up a little bit, I'm sure I'll figure everything out." I said convincingly. _'Although I think figuring out what's going on is gonna be a bit difficult. You know money and all that.' _I went back to the bathroom and looked in my bag, there were some clothes, toothbrush, hairbrush, phone, knife, feminine products, another pair of boots, and a black leather jacket.

I brushed out my hair, braided it in a waterfall braid, and decided to put on my jacket. Then walked out of the bathroom, and asked Clancy what I was suppose to do next, "Well the mayor wanted to talk to you but I think I can talk to her, you while you find a job and living space." He said, and started pushing me out of the room. "Where am I supposed to find a job? Or a living space, with no money?" I asked while being pushed outside. Once out side he let me walk on my own and just follow him. "I'm taking you to Kenya the mayor sister, she's the owner of NeedWant. I'll tell her to help you out. She owes me a favor anyhow." He said. I didn't say anything else, just waited to meet this woman that was suppose to help me with my problems.


	4. Chapter 4

previously: "I'm taking you to Kenya the mayor's sister, she's the owner of NeedWant. I'll tell her to help you out. She owes me a favor anyhow." He said. I didn't say anything else, just waited to meet this woman that was suppose to help me with my problems.

A/N sorry if this isn't that good, I'm half asleep here...

Chapter Four

Okay, this place is weird. I just saw a walking talking gorilla on two feet. I have to be seeing things... I feel like I'm in some freak western. I really don't want to mess up, but I have no idea what more than half these things are. Oh, there's the sign, looks pretty old. We go to walk in and there's people at the door, now I figure their the hosts, or something. No, apparently this is a brothel, and they are a little to friendly. See now they didn't bother the Sheriff, but me, it's like I'm dad gum fresh meat. I finally get away from the people at the door and I've lost the Sheriff. "sigh, ugh why can't life be simple, but no I just end up in some random place and just great Renai you lost an old guy, he can't possibly be that fast... Ugh." I said upset with myself. I get so lost in the crowd of people and my own misery. I'm thinking, _'If I can't even keep up with this without feeling so lost inside how am I supposed to make it in a new world, I don't even know who I am anymore, I'm just some extra pale freak. What do I do?'_

"Hey, you alright, you look a little lost." I jumped when he lightly touched my shoulder and turned around quickly, _'Huh. Guess I just keep it together and make friends, I wasn't raised to quit so I'll keep strong. ' _I thought determinedly. "Um, what?" I asked. He smiled a bit at me, "I said you look a little lost." "Oh, well. Yeah kind of, the Sheriff was going to take me to some woman named Kenya. She's supposed to help me, but I kind of lost the Sheriff" I said annoyed, isn't a guide supposed to guide people not get them lost.. He laughs softly, "Well things move fast around here. Where'd you last see him?" "At the door?" He laughs at me and I start getting a little flustered. "You try keeping up with someone when they think your right behind them, but your really trying to keep some strangers hands off your person." I tell him and sigh _'Ugh, this place is exhausting. First I lose the guy now I'm getting laughed at.' _ I think angrily. "Hey I'll help you find the Sheriff. Okay, calm down." He chuckles, "What is so funny?" I finally ask him. He clears his throat, "Nothing" "No, I want to know. What makes me so funny?" He smirked, "You look cute when your upset." I looked at him exasperated, "I do not look cute." I sighed, "I need to find the sheriff, can you help me? Please?" I asked he smiled. "Sure. Follow me, he usually comes and makes sure we're not causing trouble. So if he can't find you he'll probably come to my table and then you'll have your Sheriff." "What makes you so sure that if he can't find me he'll come and make sure your behaving? What's your name anyways?" I asked him curious as to why he seems to think he's so important. "I'm Alak Tarr son of Datak Tarr, and they always keep an eye on me." He said, I nodded my head. "Oh, so you have you own babysitter, totally praise worthy." I say trying not to laugh and keep a straight face. "Yeah, wait what? I do not have a babysitter!" "Sure ya don't. iinjyan baka!" I laughed as he looked at me like I was crazy. "What?" "It's Japanese look it up." I gave him a grin, my first thought as we got to the table was, _'This is going to be fun. Sigh, I love using foreign languages to mess with people.'_


End file.
